


What is love

by myouimia



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimia/pseuds/myouimia
Summary: AU: Set in a world where love is prohibited and partying is a federal offense and therefore results to jailing of the individual.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	What is love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: slight usage of alcohol, this turned out worse than I thought it would be  
> Enjoy!

It was another day in Miyama High School and Momo was staring at the chalkboard listening to a lecture on how to solve a certain algebraic expression. The brown-eyed girl was bored out of her mind. She already knows how to solve the expression and she can solve it in only a blink of an eye, so it was pointless of her to listen. Instead, Momo looked out of the window and pondered over what existed beyond those walls that surround the city. Beyond the city lies the people who suffer from a swirl of different emotions, and epic wildness, people who cannot be tamed, and whom are considered social failures, so much different from people who live inside the safe perimeter.

Kyoto - a city where an act of love (or love in general) is prohibited and where fun and entertainment only exist in the form of television shows and films provided and surveyed by the government and the parliament. The internet still exists but they have removed malicious content and social sites as the government believes that a human cannot be defined by his/her social status. It is not _equal_. Equality is what runs the city, anything leading to inequality is destroyed, such as clothes. Therefore, clothes and suits are provided in basic colours, as white and grey so everyone is the same. Music has also been banned, only stale and static noises remain. Men aged 20 or older are paired with women of the same age by force by the government, every citizen is injected a serum. This serum erases the individual's feelings, and/or desire for any physical relationship between the two genders. The serum however is only injected when the individual is old enough, in that case, 19. Anyone who resists the serum is punished through only one way, and that is death. A child is then assigned to each married couple by random when the couple reaches the age of 25.

Everyone is the same, and no one is ever different.

What a dull, dull world.

However, there are people who cannot be cured as well. People who are not cured are usually killed and murdered brutally, but some escape. These people are known as the idiosyns*. They are people who roam the globe spreading love and good vibes. They are free to love and free to listen or even generate music of any kind. They are people who cannot be tamed and who live and love recklessly. They live a hard life, constantly thieving for food from stores nearby and living a nomadic life, constantly moving in case they get discovered by the government and are taken in and then executed with no mercy.

What a sad, yet beautiful life to live.

-

Momo was a beautiful young lady who had perfectly sculpted cheekbones, along with hard-rock abs and is a slim figure. She has the capability to become a model and attract or seduce any person who takes her on - however, she can't do that now, since both modelling and flirting are banned. So, she hides herself, wearing a hoodie every day and a hat to hide her beauty, her infectious smile and her hypnotising stare, shielding herself from interacting to the outside world. Leaving her with no friends or no social life at all.

Momo, who will be getting her injection in just 3 months, is terrified of the injection itself. Momo adores the idea of love and hopes to experience it herself. She grew up falling in love with the story of Romeo and Juliet - a book that was later banned 3 years after Momo turned 4. Momo hid it under the floorboards under her bed, along with a small MP3 player and some earphones. Her escape would always be music, and photography which is why a camera is set on her desk with various types of lenses. Photography is not banned, however certain types of photographs are forbidden, such as photos of another person of a different gender. Momo had always been living alone since the age of 12, when her dad disappeared and her mom was executed, for not being able to be affected by the serum. Ever since that moment when Momo was alone, the light escaped from her brown eyes as she lives a sad, melancholy life with no one, but herself to depend on.

What a sad, sad life.

-

The bell rang loudly signalling the end of the period. Momo sighed and picked her books up as she stood up and walked out of the classroom. It was her last period of the day and it was already 3.30pm. She decided to just head home and sleep the day in. She slipped her books in her bag and bent down to remove the lock on her bike and hopped on her bike. She cycled home in silence, taking a route that cuts through the coastline to perhaps enjoy the view of the sea for a while. She parked her bike and hopped off and sat on the sand and took out a textbook from her backpack. She wanted to kill time by studying for a biology test that was to take place next week, besides, she wasn't keen on heading home anytime soon.

By the time she reached chapter 7, the sun was just about to set and when she glanced at her watch, it read 5.53pm. She simply shrugged and resumed her studying until she heard a whistle. She looked up from her book as she heard the whistle and directed the gaze to the sound. A bleach-haired girl was stood roughly 3 meters away from Momo, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey! Wass up," the girl said a little too cheerfully for Momo's liking and plopped herself down next to Momo.

"H-hi," Momo stuttered and looked back down at her book shyly.

"I'm Sana!" She reached her hand out to shake. Momo eyed the hand carefully, noticing a tattoo of an infinity sign on her wrist. Momo looked up at Sana, she seemed so dangerous, and somehow... crazy. Momo wasn't one to trust strangers at all, nor communicate or associate herself with another human, but something about Sana was different. Maybe it was her aura, or her presence that overwhelmed Momo. It made Momo feel,

 _wild_.

Momo took the hand and shook it, "Momo." She managed a small smile and looked back at her textbook. She knew that this girl was trouble, it was evident from her energy and her personality. She may or may not be an idiosyn. Momo can't confirm it but it seems like she is. And for some reason, that made Momo's mind ease a little.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" Sana questioned, looking at Momo intensely. Momo looked up at Sana again and finally noticed how beautiful Sana looked. Her eyes were gorgeous, and her lips were pale and plump. And the way her bomber jacket hugged her thin frame tightly was enough to make Momo admire her even more.

Sana looked up from the sand and caught Momo staring at her. Her lips curled up into a slight smirk and Momo looked away as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"You know, you seem like an interesting person. Oh, who am I kidding- come with me." Sana suddenly stood up and offered Momo a hand. Momo looked at the hand and looked up at Sana confused.

"I-I-I do-don't know..." Momo hesitated and looked back down. Sana bent down and lifted Momo's chin with two fingers and looked into her eyes. Momo suddenly felt a warm feeling sweep into her chest, making her feel all giddy and happy.

With all sincerity, Sana said, "Trust me."

And in that moment, Momo immediately agreed the girl's offer and thought on why she hesitated in the first place. Momo looked up at Sana and nodded. Sana's face broke into a victorious grin as she stood up and grabbed Momo's hand and dragged her across the beach.

"Wait my stu-," Momo was soon silenced by Sana saying, "We'll pick it up later."

Sana continued to drag the brown-eyed girl along the beach up onto a cliff. Sana made her ascent to the cliff and climbed it with ease. However, Momo struggled a lot and slipped on one of the rocks - but Sana was there to catch her in time. She lifted Momo up and held her close.

"You okay?" The girl questioned softly, looking into Momo's eyes and brushing the hair out of Momo's face gently.

Momo looked up at Sana and nodded and her heart felt warm and fuzzy at all the physical contact Sana was making with her. Momo had never felt this way in her life - it was probably illegal to feel this way back in Kyoto anyway. Momo hastily looked back to see if any guards were following them but none were ever present.

"Relax Momo, you're safe with me." Sana said and smiled at Momo and began to walk again. Momo looked back and caught up with the girl soon enough and reached out for Sana's hand again, yearning for the warmth and the waves of electricity she felt from Sana. Sana looked down at Momo's hand and smiled to herself as she held the brown-eyed girl's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Momo's heart exploded in ecstasy.

-

Sana lead them to a hill with an abandoned warehouse on top of the hill. There were electric fences surrounding the compound. The electric fences seemed broken and worn down and completely useless. They held no more electric charges anymore.

Sana started to climb the fence and jumped down on the other side and looked at the warehouse, her grin getting brighter and brighter. Momo shrugged and began to climb the fence with ease. Momo jumped on the other side and joined the bleach-haired girl.

Then finally Momo noticed a symbol on the back of Sana's jacket. It was a symbol of a struck of lightning and mountains in different shades. That was the symbol of the idiosyns. Now, Momo felt genuinely scared. However, for the whole trip so far, Sana has kept her promise of keeping the brown-eyed girl safe. Loud music was heard from a distance and it was a groovy beat. Momo couldn't help but nod her head to the beat. It was clearly the biggest temptation for Momo. She barely knew Sana and all she knew about the girl other than her name was that she was trouble. But upon hearing the music, Momo's worries seemed to go away as she thought to herself:

_'Ah, fuck it.'_

Sana looked back at Momo and grinned brightly, "Nice dance moves," she said, with a little giggle and led Momo to the entrance of the warehouse.

Momo blushed, and muttered a soft "Thanks," as she followed Sana.

Once Momo took a step into the warehouse, the mood seems to change entirely. It was some sort of mass rave going on, with people drinking unknown liquids out of bottles and glasses and with people grinding on each other on the dance floor. Music blasted through the speaker, echoing throughout the room making Momo's last minute worries and doubts disappear.

Momo finally felt free. And for the first time in a long time, Momo closed her eyes as her face broke into a massive grin as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

She felt happy.

_-_

Sana led Momo through the crowds and led her to the bar. Momo looked confused at first, as there were no bars in Kyoto. But Sana soon ordered herself and Momo a tiny glass of a transparent liquid. Sana downed it in one go and closed her eyes and moaned at the burning sensation.

"What is this?" Momo lifted the glass up and sniffed the liquid, examining it carefully then looking at Sana.

Sana chuckled, "City kid." She muttered under her breath before she continued, "It's called a shot Momo, try it."

Momo looked back at the glass she was holding. A voice in her mind warned her and begged for her to just run away and come home before she gets herself killed. But another voice screamed at her, telling her to drink the 'shot' and run away with Sana.

The brown-eyed girl took a deep breath and downed the shot and winced at the burning aftertaste, but she soon relaxed and sighed.

"Another one."

_-_

The bleach-haired girl dragged Momo to the dance floor as they began to grind on each other according to the beat. Momo closed her eyes and allowed herself to escape from reality a little while. Her mind no longer functioning rationally due to how intoxicated she was.

"Ah, fuck it." Momo said aloud.

And then, her mind seemed to start functioning again as she felt a pair of lips on her, kissing her roughly. She wanted to pull away and just run away and burrow herself into a hole and hope to die but, surprisingly, Momo kissed back with no hesitation, cupping this unknown person's face in her hands. Momo's veins seemed to pump adrenaline throughout her body as she kissed the person back. The person's lips felt nice. The sensation Momo was getting was indescribable. The kiss was rushed and rough, but it soon slowed down its momentum and Momo couldn't help but long for the taste of the person's lips again. He/she tasted sweet and yet bitter, a mixture between vanilla and alcohol. The taste was nauseating, but enjoyable.

Momo opened her eyes to examine the stranger and this really good kisser.

and it was none other than Sana.

Momo looked at Sana lovingly, and her desire to run away with Sana grew more. Her train of thoughts were still bothering her, asking her to come back home, but Momo only had one answer that silenced her thoughts altogether.

_'Ah, fuck it.'_

**Author's Note:**

> *idiosyns: a short abbreviation for the term idiosyncratic, meaning unique.


End file.
